


Draco and Harry, Sitting in a Tree.

by MissKittyKat (MissCrookshanks)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrookshanks/pseuds/MissKittyKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic based on 'In Which Draco and Harry Secretly Want to Make Out' by the Whomping Willows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco and Harry, Sitting in a Tree.

**Author's Note:**

> First piece for this site. It is posted on Fan Fiction though it is slightly changed. I do not own the song, characters, or, truly, the story. I just filled it in. I have been listening to the song In Which Draco and Harry Secretly Want to make out by the Whomping Willows on loop for almost an hour, thinking that it would be very easy to make a one-shot about the story that the song portrays. If you haven't heard the song, you should probably listen to it. It is their sixth year, right after Easter, which Harry spent at the Weasleys, in MY world. Harry and Ginny are already together. Mostly for the reason the song refers to Ginny. Deal with it. MY world.

Harry looked out across the great hall at the Slytherin table. He had just returned from the Weasley's place to finish his sixth year after Easter. What Harry noticed across the table was not Pansy snogging Zabini, not Crabbe and Goyle flirting with younger girls, but Draco sitting apart from everyone else at the table.

"Draco Malfoy, what's your problem? You're looking kind of mopey and forlorn this morning." Green eyes flashed behind his glasses as he watched the blonde pick at his food, not eating. Hermione looked up from her book and turned to look at Draco too.

"He does, but why did you notice that?" she questioned. "Harry Potter, what's your deal? Are you having trouble with the feelings that you feel?" Hermione peered into Harry's face, wondering at the expression on his face.

***  
"Draco Malfoy, what's your issue? Do you need a hug, or maybe a tissue?" Pansy asked when she and Zabini noticed their friend.

"No."

"Draco, did we do it? Is it our fault?" Zabini nudged Draco, urging him to answer.

"No." Draco replied.

***  
Hermione cornered Harry in the common room later that night after he returned from somewhere with a faraway look in his eyes. Ron had joined her, knowing that Ginny and Harry weren't working out, and not sore at all about it, which Hermione thought to be very mature of him. "Harry Potter, give us a sign. You can't commit to Ginny, so what do you have in mind?"

"Give me three guesses," started Ron, "Is it Professor McGonagall?"

"Ron! Be reasonable! Is it Lavender Brown?"

"No." came the simple reply. Harry then slipped away before they could give a third guess.

***  
_It's Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G._

It's Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree, F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love.

In love.

In love.

***  
"Draco Malfoy, level with me, you used to be so enthralled with Pansy." Zabini caught Draco after their first lesson.

"You two are together. Why should I still be going for her after we broke up and she decides to go with you?" Draco looked up at his friend and pulled out of his grasp.

'How should I know?' Zabini thought, staring after him.

***  
"Harry Potter, don't be shy, you got no luck with women, so perhaps you need a guy." Hermione comforted him after Ginny decided to break the entire thing off in front of the entire common room. "There's nothing wrong with it."

***  
"No, there's nothing wrong with it." Harry explained to Draco a little bit later in a bathroom. "We could move to Massachusetts," both boys grinned madly, and ducked under Harry's cloak.

***  
_Where it will be Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G._

It's Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree, F-A-L-L-I-N-G- in love.

***  
"There's nothing wrong with it," Hermione said through tears of happiness as she read the note left behind. Ron stared at the note and Pansy was kicking the wall. "No, there's nothing wrong with it, they're in love."

***  
_No, there's nothing wrong with it,_

It's Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G.

It's Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G.

It's Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G.

It's Draco and Harry, sitting in a tree, F-A-L-L-I-N-G in love.


End file.
